Chains, Love, and Tears
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Namine is taken and she is tooken to a diffrent world there she learns new things about herself and the boy she fell in love with. Read to find out what happens!
1. Dirty Blond Cutie

Namine was a nice young girl who loved to draw and she loved to be with her best friend Olette. But she had power over a speical boy named Sora..She knew everything about him but what she didnt know was Sora had a nobody...

Namine was changing into her blue skinny jeans and her white longsleved shirt. When she was done she turned around.

"Get your hands off me you creep!" Namine yelled. A guy in a black hoodie was grabbing her and he took her in a portal made of darkness. Namine closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she was somewhere else. She was being pulled by her arm by the boy

"W-where are we?" Namine asked. She waited for an answer but he didnt answer.

"Excuse me?" Namine said. Instead of an answer they boy stopped and he took off his hood. Namine saw a cute boy about her age. He had a nice, spiky, dirty blond hair, he also had big blue eyes.

"You're in the world that never was.." He replied in a soft voice. He looked over at Namine. She didnt look at him. Her blond hair was flowing in the wind and her eyes were wandering around, they were looking at all of the messsed up houses and all of the darkness in the world. They conitued to walk until they reached a little house. Namine gasped.

"What is this?" Namine asked.

"Its were you are gonna be staying until Kingdom Hearts is complete." He said. He let go of Namine and she walked to the door slowly..he followed her. She opened the door and she looked around. There was a chain that was connected to the house.

"Uhhh?" Namine was confused. He grabbed her arm and he pulled her. He walked to the chain and he chained her ancles. Then he started leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Namine asked. She yelled the 'wait' and she started lowering her voice after.

"I'll be back tomorow to check on you." He said then he opened the door.

"Well can you atleast tell me your name?" Namine asked.

"Number XIII" He said as he walked out. Namine was confused and cold. She hugged her knees and she looked around. She tried tugging on the chains but they wouldnt loosen.

"Sora..i bet you can unlock this.." Namine whispered to herself. She got use to her surroundings. She placed her palms in the floor then she slowly lowered her head until it touched the floor. She set her body, and legs down gently and she fell asleep. She slept for a long time and she was wishing that she would somehow go back to Twilight Town with her bestfriend Olette. She peeked an eye open in the morning and she opened the other one. She lifted her head and body off the floor. She looked around and she saw the boy..he was back. He had an apple in his hand and he tossed it to Namine. She caught it and she looked at it.

"Well go on..eat it. I promise it isnt poison." He said. She simple shook her head and she set it next to her. She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and she hugged them. It was silent.

"May i ask you a question?" She said because she thought it was akward.

"Sure.." He said looking at her. She wouldnt meet his gaze. She looked at the chain and she begin to touch it.

"Number XII..Is that your real name?" She asked as she looked at him. He walked toward her and he sat in front of her.

"No..whats your name?" He asked.

"I thought you werent suppost to get to know your prisoner.." Namine said as she looked back down at the chains.

"Yeah i know..sometimes I break the rules." He said as he touched her arm.

"Get your hand off me." She said as she smaked his hand. She hugged her knees again.

"You're cold..do you want a blanket?" He asked as he got up and he walked out. A few seconds he walked back in with a big, soft, black blanket in his hand. He walked up to her and he put it on her.

"Thank you.." She said in a low voice. She instently felt herself getting warmer.

"How about this..i'll tell you my name then you tell me yours okay?" He said in a polite voice. Namine nodded.

"Im Roxas...and you are?" Roxas said as he stuck out his hand.

"Roxas...that sounds like-" Namine didnt finish it. She instead rearanged the letters in her head. *Sora+X+ rearanged words=Roxas* She looked up at Roxas. *He sorta looks like him..but oh well..i guess im just thinking about him too much.

"Sounds like?" Roxas said looking at Namine. Namine locked her hands together and she looked down at them.

"Nevermind..im Namine.." She said shaking his hand. Roxas smiled and Namine did too. She thought he was kinda cute and he had the same feelings.

"So..i have to go.." Roxas said as he got up.

"Okay Roxas..when will you visit again?" She asked.

"Im not really sure..but in the mean time try to be safe okay?" Roxas asked. Namine shook her head.

"If anyone tires to kill me..i wont be able to get away because of the chains." Namine said touching them. Roxas bent down to Namine and he summond his keyblade. He took Namine's wrist and he made her touch the keyblade for a few seconds. Then he let go and it stayed in her hand.

"Well...if anything goes bad use that to unlock the chain and run..but can you promise me you wont run away?" Roxas asked. Namine carefuly studied the key. It was black with hearts circling the whole keyblade. It was so detailed Namine couldnt make out every little thing. Namine looked back up at Roxas.

"I promise." Namine said.

"Thanks Namine." Roxas said with a smile.

"You're welcome Roxas." Namine said but she couldnt return the smile. Roxas saw that and he frowned. He walked out. *He made me make a promise that i cant escape to my freedom and help everyone..* Namine thought as she picked up the apple. She took a few bites and she snuggled the black blanket.

"Roxas..sounds like Sora..and Roxas looks like Sora..how weird.." Namine said. She looked around and she relized he spent the whole day with her. She finished her apple and she set layed down and fell asleep. She dreamed about Roxas. She thought about how much she liked his dirty blond hair, his big blue eyes that she could drown in, and his amazing smile she got it stuck in her head. Everything about him was perfect for her. *He really isnt a bad guy..* Namine thought.


	2. The Most Amazing Night

The next morning she felt the warmth of the blanket. She opened her eyes and she hoped Roxas was there..but he wasnt. She looked around the room and saw the keyblade. She grabbed it and pointed it the the chain.

"I promised..." Namine said. She set down the keyblade and rethought it.

"Wait..he wanted me to promise him to stay here to rot while he goes out and lives his life?..that makes no sence at all..but..i think its best for my safety..." Namine said. Then she heard her stomach growl. She patted it. She felt the coldness of the air crash with the warmth of the blanket.

"Roxas.." Namine said. She thought about her feelings for him.

"How do i have this feeling for Roxas?" Namine thought. Then a ghost-like-thing came in. It was followed by light.

"Hello Namine." It said in a soft voice.

"Who are you?" Namine asked.

"I am an angel..your guiardian." it said.

"May i call you angel then?" Namine asked it.

"Sure.." Angel said. It took the form of a boy. He had the color of Sora's hair with Roxas's hairstyle..messy..and he had brown green eyes..he was pretty cute. He walked on the floor. Light and warmth filled the room with everystep he took. He walked to Namine and he sat near her.

"Namine how long have you had those chains on your ancles?" Angel asked.

"Umm about 2-3 days." Namine replied.

"Try to walk." He said. Namine did what he said and she fell.

"Ouch...my ancles hurt me so much." Namine asked. Angel got up and picked up Namine and he set her down with her back against the wall. He touched her ancles.

"Its because their cut...okay try again." He said. Namine listened and she was able to walk.

"Thank you Angel" Namine said.

"You're welcome..I have to go now deary..ill visit again.." Angel kissed Namine's forehead then returned the form of a ghost. Then he left. Namine looked at the wall then she sat down. She was really tierd.

"Goodnight Angel..you said youre my guiardian..then you're always watching me." Namine said then she fell asleep. She dreamed about Angel..*He was pretty cute.. * She thought..she started forgeting Roxas's image. Then night passed and morning came. Namine opened her eyes and she saw Roxas. She wasnt happy to see him.

"Hi Namine." Roxas said.

"Hi.." Namine replied.

"How have you been?" Roxas asked as he held out bread to Namine.

"Roxas i dont want it.." Namine said. But Roxas still held it to her face.

"Roxas i said i dont want it!" Namine said as she hit it out of Roxas's hand. Roxas frowned.

"Whats wrong?" He asked as he sat next to her. Then Saix walked in.

"Number XII get away from that witch..shes suppost to rot in here while the world is taken by darkness." He said.

"Saix you cant really-" Roxas was cut off. Saix grabbed Roxas's arm.

"This witch is not to be seen by anyone." He said as he closed the door. Namine tried getting up..but she couldnt.

"Angel...help me please.." Namine said. Then he came.

"Namine whats wrong?" He asked.

"I need to get out of here." She said.

"Namine im sorry...you have to stay here..here" Angel said as he held out a notebook.

"My notebook!" Namine said.

"Draw whatever you want.." Angel said. Namine closed her eyes.

"I cant i see Roxas.." Namine said with a frown.

"Namine.." Angel sat next to Namine.

"Roxas is Sora's nobody..so you have power over him too." Angel said. Namine looked at him hopeful. She drew a picture of her and Roxas talking at night..she hoped it was that night.

"Thank you Angel..ill see you sometime soon okay?" Namine said.

"Okay goodbye." Angel kissed Namine's cheek and she blushed. Angel giggled and he left. Namine waited until night then something was at her window. She grabed the keyblade Roxas gave her.

"Who is it?" Namine said.

"Its me." A familiar voice said. Then the body came through the window.

"Roxas!" Namine said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Something inside Roxas was feeling strange.. But he hugged her back. Then Namine pulled away and she walked back to the corner and she sat down. Roxas walked to her and sat down too.

"Namine whats going on? Why did Saix call you a witch? And why are you mad at me?" Roxas asked. But Namine turned away from Roxas.

"Well..I'll start with the witch thing...okay so, i draw pictures of a boy.." Roxas got instently jelous when she said that.

"And that boy came to life..So in a way..I am him..and he is me..we're a half..were incomplete without eachohter.." Roxas got mad.

"Oh so are you two a couple?" Roxas asked.

"No..Roxas just listen..His name is Sora..When you first told me your name..i thought if you rearaged the letters and took out the X it was Sora..So one day..someone told me you were his nobody and i have control over you and Sora.." Namine said.

"I dont believe you.." Roxas said. Namine showed him the picture of her and Roxas talking. She flipped through some pages and she showed him Sora.

"Wow..i cant believe it..you made me or something?" Roxas asked.

"Honestly no..i didnt..you were a mistake..Sora had some darkness in him but not alot and i had to get it out..when i did i guess it turned into you and you took some of his memory." Namine said. Roxas looked down.

"So im a mistake?" Roxas asked.

"Well..i honestly dont think so..your a really cool..amazing..nice..and-" Namine whispered the last one.

"Cute guy.." Namine said.

"What was the last one?" Roxas asked. Namine blushed.

"You're cute.." Roxas was blushing too.

"You're cute too Namine." Roxas said. Both of thier faces lit bright red. They both couldnt breathe.

"Namine..i cant breathe the only way i can is like this." Roxas leaned in and kissed her. Namine was shocked then she started kissing him back. They pulled away.


	3. Love birds

"Roxas..this isnt right..youre not allowed to see me but yet, you kissed me.." Namine said still blushing.

"I know but..i cant take it..i know i dont have a heart but when im with you i feel like i do have one." Roxas said as he held Namine's hand.

"But..still. Roxas..you know how much trouble you could get in..and i dont want you to be killed." Namine said tightining her hand in Roxas's and she pulled their hands closer to her.

"Namine..I dont really care. I could be killed a hundered times but i'd always come back for you." Roxas said as he kissed Namine's hand.

"Roxas-" Namine looked down.

"Namine..do you wanna be with me or what?" Roxas asked.

"Yes..but-" Namine was cut off by Roxas. He let go of Namine's hand.

"Well a simple no would have been okay..you dont have to reasson me...well im sorry for kissing you Namine..goodbye." Roxas said as he got up and left.

"Roxas wait!" Namine said as she got up and walked. Her ancles were cut.

"Ouch!" Namine said then she fell. She started crying. Roxas went back and picked up Namine and he set her in the corner with her blanket. Roxas layed her down and he layed next to her. He hugged her and she nuzzled her head.

"Go to sleep Namine..Im gonna be gone when you wake up." Roxas said.

"Roxas." Namine said but she was too tierd she fell asleep with her face buired in his chest. Roxas was brushing through Namine's hair. The next morning Namine opened her eyes and saw Roxas was gone. She looked around and she smiled when she saw cooked eggs. She crawled to it but she frowned when she read the note he left her.

_Dear Namine,_

_Im sorry..i can see you dont like me so im not gonna try anything on you..but the thing is, if i try to be frineds with you..i might do something to you..you make me feel like i dont need to impress anybody and i can be myself..so i dont wanna be getting you mad im just gonna drop off food everyday.. but quickly..So quick that i would see you and you wont see me...i just wanna let you know that i'll miss your beautiful blond hair it was like an ocean of beauty..and ill miss your eyes..i was able to look into them all day...and ill miss your smile...i just cant get it out of my head and its driving me crazy..I dont have a heart and i dont have emotions but what i feel for you is close to love..i guess what im tring to tell you is i love you..Im sorry Namine. A.K.A My love_

_~Roxas_

Namine felt a tears build up in her eyes. Then one hit the floor it was followed by alot more. Then Namine looked up. She saw something black and she saw food getting set down. It was Roxas. He had his hood over his face and Namine saw a tear hit the floor from where he was standing. Before Namine could say something he left. Namine looked at the food. It was a nicely prepaired plate with soup in it..it was warm. Namine crawled to it and there was a rose in it. It smelled like Roxas..Namine could never forget the smell of cinnamon. She started eating the soup and she looked at the rose it was made of darkness. Namine set down the soup and she put her hands near the rose. She thought of Roxas and light started coming from her hands. She touched the rose and it started opening up and an angel came out of it.

"An Angel...wait Angel..please i need you." Namine said then Angel came down. He gave Namine a hug.

"Whats wrong dear?" he asked. Namine told him that she kissed Roxas then she was nervous and she started drama.

"Namine i have to go." Angel said then he left.

"Hey!" Namine said then the door opened.

"Who's there?" Namine asked as she summond the keyblade in her hand. A guy with red hair, green eyes, and red markings under his eyes walked in. He was wearing the same coat as Roxas.

"Come with me." He said then Roxas was behind him. A heartless was holding him. The guy walked to Namine

"Get away!" Namine said as she started hitting the guy but he punched Namine. He got her chains off and he made her stand up.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled but the man igorned him

"Start walking!" He said.

"I cant." Namine said. The man let go of Namine and she fell to the floor. He bent down and looked at her ancles.

"Their cut?" He asked.

"Yes because of those stupid chains." Namine replied.

"Okay ill carry you." He said as he grabbed Namine.

"Axel let her go!" Roxas said.

"Dude she's the reason youre gonna be killed and you still want her to have to the royal treatment?" Axel asked.

"Axel please..youre my friend." Roxas said.

"Fine...Im Axel." He said to Namine.

"Im Namine.." She said calmly.

"Huh..youre pretty cute Namine.." Axel said. Namine blushed.

"Hey lay off she's mine!" Roxas said.

"Well you better be careful she might be tooken by me." Axel said with a smile. Namine played along.

"Yeah Roxas Axel is quite the cuttie." Namine said as she kissed Axels cheek. Roxas got mad and Axel and Namine laughed.

"Whatever." He said. He looked at Namine and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"And were here kiddo." Axel said.

"Where?" Namine asked.

"The round room..just c'mon." Axel said.

"Axel i can walk now." Namine said. Roxas was let go and Namine ran up to him.

"Namine im-" Roxas was cut off by Namine she kissed him. Her arms rapped around his neck and Roxas rapped his arms around her waist.

"Roxas i love you.." Namine whispered to him.

"I love you too." Namine said.

"You two love birds ready?" Axel asked. Namine giggled.

"Hey-" Roxas was cut off by Namine

"Yeah." She said then they walked in.


	4. The panic

"Goodmorning number XII" A guy with silver hair said.

"Goodmorning Xemnes..." Roxas said. Xemnes saw that Namine and Roxas were holding hands.

"Why are you holding that witch's hand?" Xemnes asked. Namine tried to let go but Roxas didnt let her.

"Because..im in love with her.." Roxas said. There was an akward silence. Namine looked over at Roxas. He had his eyes closed.

"Fine..The witch will be 'treated'."Xemnes said. Roxas looked over at Namine. She was confused. Roxas grabbed her in his arms. Then a guy with an eye patch walked to Roxas.

"Dont touch her!" Roxas said in a low growl. Put the man grabbed Roxas's neck and he lifted him off his feet.

"I'll personaly do this myself." Xenmes said as he grabbed Namine.

"Let me go!" Namine commanded but he didnt.

"Namine..." Roxas whispered before he fainted. The last thing Namine saw was Roxas being dropped to the floor. Xemnes carried Namine into a big room and he closed the door.

"Take your clothes off.." Xemnes said.

"W-what?" Namine asked.

"TAKE THEM OFF NOW!" Xemnes said. Namine was too scared to run away. She slowly took off her shirt and pants. But by the time she had them off Xemnes was..undressed.

Roxas woke up. He then heard a loud scream and he ran to it. It was behind a big room. He sat down and waited for an hour. When the door opened he saw Namine in a bra, and in a thong. Her hair was messed up and she was trebbling.

"Namine." Roxas said as he ran to her. He took off his coat and he put it on her.

"Thank you Roxas...that was so scary..." Namine said as Roxas was walking her to room.

"Youre welcome Namine..i do love you..and i promise..as long as im breathing, nothing bad will happen to you." Roxas said as he put one arm around her waist. Namine stopped and kissed Roxas. Then they continued walking. Namine felt safe even though she was in the most dangerous place. They final got to her room.

"Namine ill be right back." Roxas said. Namine loved it when Roxas didnt have the coat on. His smooth, lightly tanned skin on his arms showed. And he looked cute in a black t-shirt and black sorta baggy pants with black boots that was alittle above his ancles. A few seconds later he walked back in with the same kinda clothes as his but instead of boots like his they had more of a heel.

"Wear them." Roxas said. Namine took off the coat and grabbed the clothes. Roxas licked his lips when he saw Namine in her bra and thong. Before she got on the clothes Roxas started to kiss Namine. They layed on the floor and they started making out. Namine started taking off Roxas's clothes until he was just in his boxers. Roxas held Namines cheek and Namine placed her hands on Roxas's chest. They had a 'fun' night. But they didnt go all the way..When they were done they both got on their clothes.

"Roxas here's your coat." Namine said with a smile. Roxas smiled back at her.

"Keep it Namine..ill get a new one." He said. Namine put it on and and she smelled it. It smelled like cinnamon. She loved it.

"But its not ziped up right." Roxas said. He bent down and ziped it right.

"There you go." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said. Then her smile fadded into a frown.

"But..do i really have to sleep here?" Namine asked. Roxas put a finger to his lips.

"Umm...i got an idea." Roxas said. He put the hood over her face. They started walking into the castle.

"I hate this..its hidding your beautiful face." Roxas whispered in Namines ear. They when they were almost to Roxas's room they bumbed into Axel.

"Hey Roxy..why dont you have your coat on?" He asked. Then he looked at Namine confused.

"Namine?" Axel whispered.

"Shh!" She said. They all walked to Roxas's room. They opened the door and they saw a big room with a king sized bed and a flat screen t.v.

"I gave Namine my hood and shes sleeping with me from now on." Roxas said. They sat on the bed and Namine took off the hood.

"Oh..im sorry about what Xemnes did to you.." Axel said. But Namine shook it off.

"Its alright..i just thought that the person doing all that..nasty stuff to me was Roxas so it wasnt as bad." Namine said with a giggle. Roxas chuckled because he thought Namine was cute.

"Well thats good..kinda.." Axel said.

"Well..yeah..were gonna go to sleep." Roxas said.

"Okay..good night you two." Axel said as he left.

"Well we got the room to out selfs.." Roxas said with a chuckle. He grabbed Namine and they both were laying on the bed kissing. When they were done they took off their coats and layed back on the bed.

"I love you Namine.." Roxas said as he turned to face her and he put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too Roxy" Namine said with a chuckle and she placed her hand on the one that was on her cheek. Namine fell asleep. Roxas was so happy to final have a night with the person he love the most. He hugged her and he fell asleep. Namine had a smile the whole night because she smelled cinnamon.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty." Roxas said as Namine opened her eyes.

"Goodmorning my love." She said as she kissed him. They got up and took a quick shower and they got on their coats and left.

"Do i always have to have on the hood?" Namine asked.

"Im sorry..if you dont wanna die..which i dont want you too..then you have too." Roxas said with a smile. Namine smiled and they walked to the lunch room and they got sandwiches. Then Axel walked up to them

"Hey Roxas, and Roxas's lady." Axel said as he kissed her hand.

"Hello Axel." Namine said as she ate her sandwich. They started talking.

"So Roxas..do you know how dangerous it would be if they found out shes with you?" Axel said.

"I know..but i dont care..i love her too much." Roxas said.

"ROXAS REPORT TO THE ROUND ROOM NOW!" A voice said. Roxas got up.

"Meet me at my room okay?" Roxas said.

"Okay.." Namine said. He quickly kissed her and left. Then she looked at Axel. She saw someone throwing tables and he was walking towards Axel and her.

"Axel we have to go." Namine said.

"Why?" Axel asked. Just as he finished they guy pushed Axel and took off Namine's hood.

"Shes the witch." The guy said. Axel got up and summond his weapon and stepped infront of Namine.

"Run to the place you have to meet him!" Axel said. He didnt want anyone to know where she was going. She quickly got up and ran. Two guys were chasing her. She reached Roxas room. She opened the door and closed it and locked it.

"Namine!" She heard Roxas's voice and saw his with blood all over his face. A guy was puching him. Namine summond the keyblade.

"Get away from him!" Namine yelled. But the guy summond a weapon and they fought. Namine won, although he wasnt that hard for her and she ran to Roxas's aid.

"Are you alright?" Namine asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said. Namine kissed him.

"Wait!" Namine said she ran to the door.


	5. Kingdom hearts is ready!

Roxas yelled in pain and Namine looked back. She saw Roxas tring to get up.

"Roxas?" Namine said as she ran to his aid.

"Im going with you.." Roxas said as he managed to get up.

"What you'll get hurt.." Namine said.

"So will you...i wanna live to protect you.." Roxas said as he almost fell but Namine caught him.

"Well youll live if you stay here.." Namine said as she set him on the floor. She kissed him and she ran out. She ran to her room and she grabbed her notebook. She smiled as she started to walk out but heartless appeard infront of the door. Namine got scared and she locked the door and slid down the door until her knees touched her chest. She grabbed her crayon and she started drawing.

"I hope she's okay..." Roxas said. Then the door opened and the red head Axel was behind it.

"Hey Roxy..wheres Namine? And where are those guys that were chasing her?" Axel asked as he helped up Roxas.

"We have to go to her room." Roxas said. Axel tillted his head but he made a door of darkness and they walked in it. When they came out they were in Namine was.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled as he ran up to her.

"Roxas i thought you were hurt.." Namine said as she set her notebook down to hug him

"Ouch..i am but if i break my legs id find someway to you..if i couldnt hear i'd still be able to hear you..if i went blind the only person i'd be able to see is you..if-" Roxas was cut off by the door being slamed into.

"Im almost done!" Namine said. She contiued to draw and color in things.

"DONE!" She yelled with joy. Then the heartless broke into the house.

"Axel we have to get Roxas somewhere safe." Namine said as she put her hood over her face.

"You too.." Roxas said but Namine shook her head and she summond the keyblade in her hand. Roxas smiled as Axel was confused on how she got that. Axel started running to the heartless and he attacked them one-by-one. Namine got Roxas and she held him with one arm by the waist. She started walking outside and she attacked the heartless that tried to get Roxas and Namine. She watched Axel and she saw him about to be attacked by a heartless. She quickly set down Roxas and she ran to Axel and she took out the heartless. She looked at Roxas and he got tooken

"Roxas!" Namine yelled as she ran to him, but she stoped and turned around when Axel was tooken too.

"Axel!" Namine yelled. She took out the heartless as she looked around. She didnt know what do. Then she saw Axel and Roxas in a tree being hung around the waist. She looked at them and a heartless almost attacked her but she took it out.

"Guys! No!" Namine yelled the she looked at saw him. She saw Xemnas.

"Namine! You could save them if you come wtih me and do a 'treatment' while kingdom hearts is being made, quicker..and quicker..and quicker.." Xenmes said with a smerk. She took out a few more heartless then she heard her friends scream she looked at them and the rope broke and they had a long way until they touched the floor. Namine closed her eyes and she hoped that everything would somehow go away. Then she heard them stop screaming and she belt arms hold her. She opened her eyes and she saw her friends caught by Donald and Gofy. A smile quickly spread across her face. The person that was hugging her pulled himself away and her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Sora!" Namine yelled as she rapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist(They didnt kiss) and she pulled back.

"Sora..youre here.." Namine said tears running down her face. Sora brushed them off.

"Yeah.." Namine looked at Donald and Gofy.

"GOFY! DONALD!" Namine said as she was running to them. She hugged them tightly.

"Namine we cant breathe." Gofy said. Namine giggled and she pulled away. She looked at Axel. She ran up to him and she hugged him. She looked at Roxas who was sitting on a bush. She ran up to him and she kissed him. She hugged him and kissed him and the same time and they fell behind the bush. Donald, Gofy, and Sora were blushing and Axel was chuckling. Sora started to rub the back of his neck.

"So Namine.." Sora said and Namine got up.

"Yes?" Namine asked as Roxas got up too.

"Oh! Sora, this is Roxas...he's your nobody.." Namine said in a soft voice. Roxas put a arm around Namine's waist.

"Oh hey Roxas, im Sora." Sora said as he stuck out his hand. Roxas was about to shake it but Namine stopped them

"If you and Roxas touch he might become a part of you again." Namine said. Roxas took back his hand.

"Namine you made a mistake!" Xemnes yelled as he grabbed her. She summond her keyblade but Xemnes hit her head. Sora got mad and so did Roxas. They went after Xemnes and they attacked him and they took him out with one shot.

"I got her!" Roxas said as he caught her. Namine started opening her eyes.

"Namine.." Roxas said as he started into her eyes. She smiled and Roxas set her down gently.

"Okay..lets do this!" Namine said as she summond a keyblade.

"Hey Namine..how did you get the keyblade?" Sora asked. She pointed to Roxas.

"He's your nobody so.." Namine stopped and Roxas knew what she wanted him to do. He summond his keyblade and Sora understood.

"Oh yeah..right." Sora said.

"Lets go!" Donald said as he ran inside the castle. They started running inside and there was a big door.

"Whats in here?" Sora asked as he touched the knob. Namine touched his hand and she was putting it down.

"This is the room Xemnes did..nasty, things to me.." Namine said. Sora nodded and they contiued. Then there was a guy that looked like Xemnes.

"Xemnes youre here again!" Sora said but Namine closed his mouth.

"C'mon Riku..after all he is your friend." Namine said with a friendly smile. Sora was confused and Namine held out a blind fold. He grabbed it and put it on. He looked like Riku.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. He ran up to him and he hugged him.

"Hey Sora how are ya?" Riku asked. Tears were in Sora's eyes and he turned to his friends. Namine smiled and she walked up to his. She brushed off his cheeks and Sora hugged her. Everyone smiled but it came off when there was an explosion.

**"KINGDOM HEARTS IS READY!" **A voice from somewhere said. Roxas and Namine looked at eachother and tears filled Namines eyes.

"We're too late.." Namine said.

"Kingdom hearts is ready.." She said as the tears hit the floor.


	6. Its all over now

Sora and Roxas looked at eachother while Namine was crying. Then Sora had an idea.

"Look! Over there! if we get there we can have a perfect shot at defeating kingdom hearts. Im pretty sure four keyblade wilders can stop it." Sora said as he looked at Roxas, Namine, and Riku. They all looked at him with hope and they nodded. They all summond their keyblades and they started running with the keyblades scraping the floor. And Donald and Gofy behind them. There were alot of heartless and they all started to take them. A heartless was about to hit Namine so she screamed. Roxas looked back and saw Riku protect her. He smiled and looked back. The heartless that was in front of him slashed his cheek and it made it bleed. Roxas took it out and they all finished their heartless and they continued to run. They saw a guy with a gutiar looking weapon in his hand and Axel came from somewhere.

"Demyx!" Axel yelled but he didnt move. Axel got mad and summond his weapon and he began to attack him.

"Go! i will take care of him!" Axel yelled. Everyone nodded and they started to run to the roof. They took out a couple of heartless's and they made it to the top. Sora, Namine, Riku, and Roxas pointed their keyblades at the heart-shaped moon. A beam of lashed out of their keyblades and there was an explosion. Everyone flew everywhere, but the heart was destoried. Sora got up and he saw Namine on the floor.

"Namine!" Sora ran to her and he helped her up.

"Thanks Sora." Namine said as Riku ran up to them with Donald and Gofy following behind him.

"Wheres Roxas?" Namine asked but the castle was starting to collapse.

"We have to get out of here!" Riku yelled. Namine shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. Riku picked up Namine and they ran out. When they did get out they turned around and watched the castle collapse.

"Roxas.." Namine's tears fell down her face. They walked to a town that wasnt that far away and they found a guy.

"Leon..?" Sora asked the man with brown hair.

"Sora!" He yelled and he hugged him. They all walked in the house and Namine sat on the sofa. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Gofy surrounded her. She looked down at the floor.

"So..Roxas is..gone?" Namine asked as she slowly looked up. Everyone nodded.

"Guys someone is at the door." Leon said. Sora and Riku got up to see who it was. Namine closed her eyes and she pictured Roxas, right in front of her. She felt something on her cheek and she was shooked when she saw it was Roxas. She began to cry and he kissed her.


End file.
